Fighting for My Life
by Hinagiku Ai
Summary: What if your wealth, makes you a slave in your own home. When you finally decide to run away, there will always be consequences, but what you never expect is to find is...love.
1. Run Away, Princess

Hey, this is my first attempt in doing something like this, to be all honest I don't think its all that good, I wrote this a while back so I have everything written and all I have to do is type and edit. It is a HitsuMatsu fic, I hope you at least enjoy some of it and yes I put Soifon as Rangiku's step mother, I know..weird right? I apologize if there are mistakes.

* * *

Rangiku Matsumoto, well known as being the beautiful step daughter of Soifon the queen. Not only beautiful, but well respected throughout the entire palace and kingdom. A life were you have everything and need not suffer for food as some unlucky ones. This was a life everyone dreamed of, envisioned themselves one day being, but for the young princess it was nothing more than a prison cell were she was told what to do. Everyday was the same routine, she would wake early in the morning, go to her every day needs and once again be left in boredom with absolutely nothing to do and no one to keep her company.

"Same routine, why was I born of royalty" came a depressed voice from the princess, Rangiku. She was finally at the age of 16 for today was her birthday September 29. Dreaded of the thought of turning another age, yes, today her mother would hold a celebration, but not for Rangiku's birthday but to celebrate that there was only 1 year left before she was forced to marry. Of course she was given the option to choose her husband, but none of the men were right, they were either interested in power or other things she didn't want to think or know about. It was far too late now she had angered her step mother by being stubborn in not choosing someone, so it was decided she would find a suitor which only caused frustration and anger to Rangiku.

"Why do I have to marry at such a young age? Its not fair." she continued pondering. Sighing, because of the party that will be held today she walked over the end of her bed and sat down still deep in thought.

A knock came from her bedroom door, irritated she said "Who is it!" a slight creak from the door and a young maid peered in saying

"Its me, Rangiku"

"Orihime! Sorry, but please come in." fully opening the door Orihime let herself inside, walking over and sitting next to Rangiku. "

Happy Birthday" said the smiling Orihime.

Yet again, Rangiku sighed responding, "There's nothing happy about today just one more year and I'll be forced to marry." loosing the smile, Orihime glanced sadly at her friend.

"There's really nothing you can do Rangiku, you can't really just say no to marriage when its the law for all princesses or princes to marry at age 17." that didn't seem to please Rangiku, she only groaned.

"It can't be that bad, right? Maybe you'll fall in love with him eventually." added Orihime.

"Orihime...you could be right, but I don't want to wait until I finally develop feelings for him I want to be in love already when I walk down the aisle."

"Yes, I understand." said Orihime.

Rangiku gave a slight smile, "Ne, Orihime you and Haineko are the only friends I got." There was truth to that, Orihime was put in charge in taking care of Rangiku, they slowly grew a friendship, but of course it was forbidden for servant and royalty to be friends so it was kept secret. Rangiku glanced to the side were Haineko, her zanpakto was placed, yes they were her only company.

Orihime who was walking out of Rangiku's room glanced back and said, "Rangiku, you can't do anything its better to accept it then fight it." and with that she closed the door once again leaving Rangiku alone.

_'But...what if I can do something, I refuse to believe I can't do anything about it' _

The night was chilly and clouded, as if it were going to rain. Rangiku could here the chatter and laughter from inside. She wasn't dressed fancy, she wore casual clothes and on top of that she had Haineko by her side.

_'What are you planning mistress?' _the feline cat asked curiously. _'I can't take this anymore, I don't want my whole life to be contorolled and lived for me!' _

_'What are you planning on doing?' 'I'll...' _

"I'll run away." she whispered silently. _'But mistress! Is that really all you can come up with surely there's something else you can do!' _responded Haineko. It was already to late Rangiku was set on going away sure she knew it was chidlish, but she couldn't take it anymore she was tired of living the life she was living and the only thing that kept coming to mind was to run away, far away where they would not find her. Glancing back for a brief second she apologized mentally to Orihime, she knew she would be the most upset, but she hoped she'd understand if only a little. Turning forward she ran, ran away from her home not once looking back, if she did she might just regret what she had started.

* * *

Again this is the first time doing something like this with a Bleach fic. I know it was well somewhat boring.


	2. Trouble, meeting new faces?

I know these chapters seem short, they will certainly become longer. Hopefully you at least somewhat enjoy this story.

One note the **~~H16~~** just mean another scene, I find putting a line not effective, but that's just me.

* * *

A soft knock was heard from the empty bedroom the door creaked open and in came Orihime.

"Rangiku?" she softly said, she looked around for a bit wondering were exactly had she ran off to. Not find anything she started worrying. Just as soon as she was about to head out and look around for her, she saw a folded piece of paper on top of Rangiku's bedsheets. Cautiously, she lifted and opened the letter reading what it contained. Shocked, Orihime let go of the letter letting it fall to the ground.

"Rangiku...you...why?" tears welled up in her eyes, ever since yesterday she had this nagging feeling tell her something was wrong, something would happen. She had pushed those feelings aside, but now she regretted it. Her best friend had ran from her own home, what was she to do? The queen would soon find out and become angry, for now it was best not to say a word. 

_'Please come back' _she thought.

**~~H16~~**

Slight pants and heavy breathing were heard. There resting on a tree was Rangiku catching her breath, she'd ran the whole night and now was tired and wanted to sleep, but she wouldn't do that until she found a place were they'd never find her. Word would get out of her disappearance and soon guards will be everywhere she was. Finally, she stood and walked she'd run far that much she knew. Lost, she asked a woman who passed by her,

"Excuse me, but can you tell me were this is." the woman confused raised an eyebrow, "This is Rukungai." the woman had walked away.

_'I went this far?' _she thought. _'Well no matter how many times I told you to stop you wouldn't listen.' _came the voice of the feline cat.

"Well might as well just wander around" she walked further into the village or town she did not know what to call it. Curiously looking around she didn't notice a person running toward her.

"Look out!" turning her head to the direction of the voice all was heard from Rangiku was an "oof" as she was pushed to the ground. The unknown girl with black hair tied in a bun sat up and rubbed her head,

"Ouch, my head." she painfully said. Before Rangiku had a chance to say something, a boy with snowy white hair, teal blue eyes and at least the height of her neck calmly walked toward them.

"Momo, I told you you were going to run into something if not looking were your going." the girl now known as Momo replied,

"but Shiro I thought I wouldn't bump into _someone." _emphasizing he had said something not someone. Rangiku stood up dusting herself off, and gave a simply response. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings." then she merely walked part the two. Dumbfounded by the fact she had actually apologized, Momo said.

"Shiro never seen her around here not to mention she did have a zanpaktou." slightly gritting his teeth the boy who was constantly referred to as Shiro said, "Momo its not Shiro, its Toshiro Hitsugaya." he continued on saying

"She looked like an upper class person as well. If she had a zanpakto its a possibility." Momo then budded in responding, "Shiro, you and I have zanpaktos but we aren't upper classes."

"I'm aware of that, lets go granny is worried sick about you." quickly standing up and started running once again. While Toshiro sighed and walked calmly toward the direction Momo was headed though he had this nagging feeling about Rangiku, he just shook such things out of his mind.

**~~H16~~**

Back at the palace Soifon yelled in anger, "What! You mean to say Rangiku has vanished, disappeared!" Orihime quivered in fear by the harsh tone of voice the queen was giving her. She opened her mouth and responded shaking,

"Yes, she's been gone for a while." another furious respond was heard from the queen.

"You mean to tell me you have no idea how long its been since she's been gone!" shaken, Orihime tried to talk without her voice cracking, "Forgive me, I didn't think it was something of importance, I thought she was somewhere within palace grounds."

"Foolish servant! If I find out you had something to do with her disappearance, I'll personally see to it your execution date! Leave my sight at once!" not wanting to anger Soifon more Orihime quickly left.

Orihime now in her room silently cried. _'I hope you know what your doing Rangiku' _

_

* * *

_ Well that's all for now, hopefully I have the next chapter out soon. I know maybe this story is moving slowly, but hopefully you'll learn to like it.


	3. Friendship develops, but trouble arrises

Sorry for the late, late update. Anyways, nothing much occurs in this chapter just like a filler. Next chapter should be more interesting. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Steps, pauses and growls were heard from Rangiku.

_'I'm lost! I should have asked for directions, heck I should have followed that girl and boy...Haineko help me out here!' _she yelled mentally to her feline companion.

_'So __**now**__ you decided to listen to what I have to say! Sorry Rangiku, but your on your own. Does it look like I have knowledge of were we ended up?' _ignoring the cat once again Rangiku continued walking looking around, by this time she was at a deserted place.

"Things can't possibly get worse!" she shouted. Then her stomached growled, eyes wide open she cursed saying how foolish it was to not even bring some food with her. _'Idiot, should have thought about the consequences or at least be more prepared' _Haineko teased.

"Zip it cat, now if only I can find food." Looking around she found nothing, clenching her fists and letting out an irritated sigh Rangiku declares, "Looks like we have to go back."

Of course she hated the idea of walking once again back to Rukungai, but what choice did she have? Sure starving herself was an option, but she wanted freedom not death, doing what she thought right she retraced her steps. After what seemed hours to Rangiku, she had arrived safely back to Rukungai.

_'How are you going to get food when you don't even have money'_ informed Haineko.

"You always ruin my dream, don't you?" she whispered, knowing that Haineko was right. A tap on her shoulder her made Rangiku turn instantly unsheathing her zanpakto.

"Hey, hey calm down its me!" cried out the frantic voice of Momo. Realizing it was someone harmless, Rangiku sheath her zanpakto.

"You're the girl I ran into!" Rangiku cried out with what seemed like joy.

"Sorry for frightening you...um." pausing, Rangiku got her meaning and answered,

"Rangiku Matsumoto" smiling Momo introduced herself as well.

"Momo Hinamori, nice to meet you!" after another pause from Momo she continued and said,

"Rangiku, you must be hungry, right? I mean you look worn out and look like you haven't gotten a good sleep."

Rangiku hesitated in answering, could she trust her?

She was harmless, but she still felt uneasy so she responded confidently, "Nonsense, what would make you think I'm starving?" but that confident face was replaced with embarrassment when her stomach defied her and growled loudly.

Giggling Momo replies, "Are you sure? Because your stomach sure is making a statement."

Sighing with defeat Rangiku muttered, "I suppose I am hungry." Now lauging Momo grabbed Rangiku's wrist and started dragging her.

"Hey! Were are we going?" said the now frantic Rangiku, but was ignored.

_'She ignored me on purpose!'_

**~~H16~~**

"Here we are!" Momo announced, Rangiku stared at what to her seemed like a run down house. Still having a hold of her wrist Momo went inside dragging Rangiku along with her.

"Granny! Shiro! I'm home and I brought company!" An old woman popped out walked over to the two.

"Momo its good your back...oh? What this, who's your friend?" she curiously asked.

"Granny this here is Rangiku, can she have dinner with us? She hasn't had any food in her system."

"Of course she can, now go on and sit." Momo happily continued dragging Rangiku and sat down near the table.

"Are you sure its alright? I don't want to be a bother." asked Rangiku in a worried tone.

"Don't worry! Just relax already." Footsteps could be heard heading this way Momo didn't even bother looking who it was she knew well who was coming, but Rangiku curiously stared and waited for the person to appear. When finally the figure appeared, Rangiku was surprised it was the same boy who'd she also happen to meet.

"Mo- what are you doing here!" Toshiro nearly yelled due to the presence of Rangiku much to his shock.

"Shiro that's rude, don't yell at our guest." scolded Momo.

"Well then explain to me why she's here?" he responded only glancing at Rangiku once. Feeling rather uncomfortable Rangiku stood up from where she sat.

"I'm being a bother, I should leave." she started making her way out of the house, but the voice of dear old granny stopped her in her tracks.

"Rangiku dear, don't mind Toshiro he's just being his usual cold self. Now sit back down and have dinner with us." thinking it be rude to disobey the old woman she slowly made her way back to the table, Toshio let out an irritated sigh before he himself sat down on the table. It was silent and awkward, nobody spoke the silence was unbearably and uncomfortable she thought about making a conversation, but decided best not.

She glanced at Toshiro who ate silently he suddenly jerked his head up and they briefly made eye contact before Rangiku looked away and continued eating. When they were all done with the meals Momo announced she'd wash the dishes her granny lent her a hand leaving Toshiro and Rangiku alone. 

_'This silence is killing me!' _she shouted in her head. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it when she overheard Momo say there had been an increase in guards lately, hearing this she tensed up which didn't go unknown to Toshiro. A sharp knock came and at this Rangiku tensed even more if possible. Momo quickly went and opened the door revealing a guard.

"...Can...I help you with something?" Momo asked.

"I'm looking for someone by the name of Rangiku, have you seen anyone with golden hair, blue eyes?" he sternly asked.

_'Why do these creeps want Rangiku?'_

"I'm sorry, but I haven't met anyone of such." The guard glared at Momo making her quiver in fear he glanced inside the house, but saw nothing of importance so he left without saying a word. Closing the door, Momo sighed in relief, but then saw Rangiku approaching her.

"Rangiku! Some guard was looking for you!"

Rangiku didn't utter a word for a few moments before finally saying, "I must go now, before I give you any sort of trouble." she tried going out the door, but Momo blocked her way.

"What do you mean cause trouble? Don't go! If you go they might see you!" she tried to somehow convince Rangiku to stay at least for the night, she didn't want something horrible to happen to her if she were to go outdoors now.

"I'll be alright Momo, now please let me out."

"No!" Rangiku inwardly sighed, Momo was not going to let her out so easily she had to somehow find a way to convince her she'd be alright.

"Might as well stay, Momo won't feel good if you went out right now." came the voice of Toshiro, Rangiku looked behind and now felt cornered, she sighed and agreed to stay the night.

**~~H16~~**

"Foolish! How dare you come to my presence giving me useless information!" came the yell of Soifon.

"Well-"

"I didn't ask for you to speak, your orders are to find her and bring her back! Don't come back unless you have Rangiku, I don't care if you have to harm her, just make sure she's back!" quickly agreeing they scurried off not wanting more of the rage from their queen.

_'Rangiku, I swear I'll look for you myself if those pathetic guards don't succeed in finding you. How dare you embarrass me with running away, such an insult!'_ Once again the search was on to find Rangiku.

* * *

See, just a filler, but I promise it will get more interesting!


	4. Back to The Beginning

Dark out, silence looming the entire world. Only a pair of blue eyes were fully awake, while she lied in the futon provided for her. 

_'I can't stay here, it'll be to dangerous, what if they catch me here? Surely they'll kill them too.' _Rangiku's thoughts laid heavily on her, she had to get out of here before she caused any harm. Slowly and quietly she managed to successfully get out of her futon and out the doors.

She glanced back smiling, _'Sorry dear Momo, but I can't stay. I thank you.' _she cautiously looked at her surroundings and started walking away quickly. Rangiku had ended up deep within a forest, filled with grass and trees. She sat, catching her breath. Suddenly, a snap was heard, she was fully alert and ready to attack with her zanpakto if needed. A figure came forward, she clutched tighter to her sword.

"It's rude not to say your leaving, you know." Rangiku relaxed knowing full well the voice belonged to Toshiro Hitsugaya and sure enough he came in sight.

"What are you doing here?" he shrugged like it was nothing of importance.

"What are you running from?" he asked, Rangiku gave a skeptical look, she knew well enough Toshiro wasn't someone to be fooled easily.

"From the kingdom." her response was a mere whisper.

"You're really the princess, aren't you?" Rangiku sighed in defeat, she decided best to tell him everything.

"Yeah, I ran away, I hated living a life filled with nothing but luxurious. Making you a slave in your own home, not having any friends and having to get married at age 17." she sighed.

"Must have been harsh." Toshiro replied.

Rangiku nodded, "What are you doing out here?"

"Just came for a walk." Rangiku's eyes lingered on Toshiro, but something had caught her eye.

"That's a zanpaktou." Toshiro leaned against a tree and only nodded, giving no explanation.

"Are you royalty as well?" Toshiro's teal eyes pierced Rangiku's blue ones.

"Not exactly, enough questions, what are you going to do? The guards will eventually find your whereabouts." Rangiku opened her mouth to say something, but several snaps of twigs were heard. She examined every surrounding. Toshiro was at full alert, carefully hearing where the footsteps came from. Another snap, Rangiku her hand on her zanpakto.

"Wait." came Toshiro's voice, he listened and could hear a distinct voice.

"Shiro! Shiro!"

"Momo." Toshiro went out in search for Momo, Rangiku following.

_'Something...isn't right' _Rangiku wasn't sure how to describe it, but she had a bad feeling the further she followed Toshiro. She had been in such deep thought, she hadn't realized the dark figures quietly looming over her.

"Tosh-" a hand clasped fiercly on top of her mouth. Rangiku eyes widened, reflexes took over as she hit the figure right in the stomach with her elbow. The figure had let Rangiku go and grunted in pain.

"Toshiro!" Rangiku shouted, Toshiro turned seeing as more figures started to appear.

"Shit, guards."

"Shiro!" cried out Momo, who was being held hostage.

"Momo!" Rangiku cursed as the guards surrounded everyone.

"Princess Rangiku, we've found you. Have you been held hostage by these peasants?" one of the guards said as he focused his attention on a glaring Toshiro.

"You're wrong! I left the kingdom at my own will!"

"I see, how disappointing, now queen Soifon will have to punish her precious daughter." Rangiku glared, she looked at the frightened Momo.

"Leave the girl alone, I'll go with you, but leave them out."

The head guard smirked, "Of course princess." two guards went and grabbed Rangiku. Toshiro's eyes traveled from Rangiku to Momo, until he quickly flashed out of sight knocking the guard wielding Momo unconscious.

In an instant he grabbed his zanpakto, "Reign over the frosted heavens," an ice figure started to form around Toshiro, "Hyōrinmaru!" a dragon had formed and was sent straight toward the guards. Rangiku was fast enough to fall to her knees and avoid the dragon figure.

"Don't let them escape with the princess!" the guards charged, Rangiku stood up and started running along with Toshiro and Momo. Her fast steps, slowly got slower. Rangiku suddenly stopped, Toshiro who took notice stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't go on." Momo gave her a confused look.

"W-why not Rangiku?"

"I can't endanger you two, it's enough. I have to go back...otherwise you'd be targeted and killed." Toshiro knew well her mind had been decided. He didn't utter a word he simply turned and started to run along with Momo. Rangiku smiled, she could hear the guards closing in on her. Her eyes were kept on the two. 

_'I guess Orihime was right, I really can't fight my destiny.' _

"There she is! Princess Rangiku you're under arrest." Rangiku looked up at the sky before turning and showing her hands to the guards.

"Very well." Her arms tied, she quietly followed the guards to the place she wanted to run from.

Toshiro's steps came to a halt as he caught his breath, Momo stopped, but kept looking back.

"Forget it Momo, she already left. There is nothing we can do for her."

Momo kept here eyes on the path, "We could have helped...what will happen to her now?"

Toshiro gave a frustrated sigh, "I don't know...I just don't know." he whispered. Momo stared at her companion.

"Will you go?"

_'Will you go?' _Toshiro didn't meet her eyes, he kept repeating what Momo said, he honestly didn't want to go back, not there.

* * *

Well this certainly took a while to get updated. I apologize for those who read this story, I just hope you are still reading this.


	5. No Backing Out

Hiya~ everyone! It's been a very long time since I've uploaded. Terribly sorry on that. Hopefully there are still readers who read my stories.

* * *

Echoed steps were heard.

"Your highness, your daughter has arrived." A stasfied smile replaced the frown on Soifon's face.

"It's about time that brat was aprehended." The meek servant quietly excused herself. Soifon closed her eyes as the doors slammed opened and a thrown Rangiku appeared.

"So, decided to try running away and make a fool outta me, Rangiku."

"That was never my intention." Rangiku responded glaring at every living being. Soifon smiled before opening her eyes and finally facing Rangiku.

"How does it feel to know your plan was destroyed."

"It wasn't destroyed if I came on my own will." In a flash Soifon's hand came in contact with Rangiku's cheek.

"Don't you dare respond so smartly at me with that tone!" Rangiku's face hid beneath her hair.

"Now then, how should I punish you? There are just too many to choose from. Oh wait, how 'bout execution." The guards eyes flashed wide, Rangiku lifted her head.

"W-wha?"

Soifon paced side to side, "Yes, execution will do you good."

"That's insane! How can you decide that outta of quickness, it's injustice! It's cruelty!" Soifon grabbed Rangiku's long ginger hair, yanking it.

"I don't really care if I'm being too rash or not. The only thing I want..." Soifon lowered her voice, "is to get rid of you." she let go of the hair and walked back to her throne.

"Now then, escort the dear princess to the dungeon." The guards hesitantly grabbed Rangiku and led her away without another word. "Kids, they're such a pain."

**~~~HA~~**

Toshiro was seen atop his home, staring at nothing in particular, deep into his thoughts.

_'Why, How am I suppose to go back there. No, I just can't...I won't. I can't put anyone in danger...but then what about her? What lies for her...surely nothing serious.' _

"Shiro!, Shiro where'd you go!" Toshiro gazed downward witnessing a worried Momo looking for him.

"Up here."

Momo gazed up and smiled, "Shiro! I thought you had gone somewhere else."

"I'm not going there stupid." Toshiro replied though a hint of uncertainty lay upon him once again.

Momo shifted before meeting his gaze, "I...I know you're worried. If you have to go, I'll-"

"That's enough." Toshiro cut off, not wanting to hear anything else.

Momo bit the inside of her lip, "S-shiro..." Toshiro stood up and gazed ahead where you could see the Palace, reality was he was to troubled to even correct Momo. "We left and we aren't going back." Momo looked toward where Toshiro stared, but it wasn't possible to see the same sight he was seeing.

**~~~HA~~~**

A dark room and a helpless figure was crouched in a corner, locked inside a jail cell. A door opened and soft steps were heard, Rangiku lifted her gaze and saw the worried orange-haired girl.

"R-rangiku."

"Orihime..." Orihime gulped at the sight, the once cheerful blue eyes that were getting duller had a blank expression. How long had it been? Orihime gazed downward to the floor, it'd been three days already. Three long days to which Rangiku refused to comply. "Hey...I brought you food."

"I don't want any. Just take it away."

"You must eat Ran. Otherwise-"

"When is my execution date." Orihime was caught by surprised at the anger tone of voice.

"Does she expect me to beg her for mercy. Does she want me to just suffer. Typical, she was always jealous that my dad was always giving me so much attention." Rangiku clenched her fists, "Just let her kill me already!"

"Stop! Stop with this Rangiku!" Orihime yelled out, "You're not yourself and quite frankly it's scaring me!"

Rangiku stayed silent for a moment, "I'm sorry, but I just feel like this whole thing is too stupid."

"Hey...the guards said you were with two kids."

Rangiku gave a faint laugh, "They aren't kids, they aren't planning on abducting them are they?"

"No...your execution date...it's going to be publicly announced so everyone can come." Orihime clenched her skirt in fear, "Rangiku you have to escape! Otherwise death approaches!"

"It doesn't matter Orihime, if its going to be public so be it." Rangiku voice out before her eyes momentarily went wide. _'Wait...that would mean those two would know. Stupid...why am I even worried. They won't come to my rescue.' _

**~~~HA~~~**_  
_

"Shiro! Shiro! Where are you!" Momo ran breathlessly trying to find her white haired companion. Toshiro growled, annoyed.

"I'm up here Momo." Momo's ears perked up and looked up, seeing his eyes.

"Shiro! Get down here it's urgent!" Toshiro jumped down the roof and walked toward Momo.

"What is it?" Momo nearly slammed the piece of paper she hold to his face.

"I-i-it's about Rangiku!" Toshiro snatched the paper and read what it contained.

"No...it can't be." Millions of things ran through his mind. What was he suppose to do now?

"We can't let her die! Shiro!" Momo's voice seemed faint to Toshiro's he really didn't know what to do. Why had she made such an impact on him. The paper crumbled and his eyes showed determination. He knew what he had to do. He told himself he was doing this just for the sake that it was injustice. Deep down, it was probably more than that. This attachment to her...he knew her somehow, from somewhere.

"Shiro..." Momo questionably asked.

"I'm going." his voice was firm and determined, Momo couldn't be able to stop him now.


End file.
